Some wearable items respond or react to sounds or music. For example, SUBPAC has produced a vest that includes a subwoofer that takes either a line-in or Bluetooth signal from an audio source to produce a physical response from the vest. The driver in this vest is the subwoofer. This technology is represented, at least in part, by U.S. Publication No. 2015/0063606, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Another example is the BASSLET by LOFELT. The BASSLET is a bracelet that vibrates with the bass received via a Bluetooth signal. Further examples of prior art haptic technology are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,351,299, 8,059,105 and 8,638,301, which are each hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.